The Agreement Amendment
by KalaLH
Summary: Shamy one-shot. Sheldon makes a big change to The Relationship Agreement! - I tried to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible. This is in no way associated with my other fic (unless you want to count it as being set before then!) Please read and review.


**A/N: As the description states, this is totally unrelated to my current fanfic. This is purely a one-shot, showing that I do indeed know the characters. My other story is an OOC fluff/smut story. This is clean! You could say that this is set before it? I own nothing :) **

**..**

He couldn't back out now.

Not after Leonard had so kindly driven him and dropped him off here.

Consulting the pieces of paper in his hands, Sheldon swallowed hard, and then looked back up at the door of apartment 314.

He closed his eyes, remembering.

It had only been six months ago…

..

_Six Months Ago:_

_Sheldon: Believe it or not, Amy has embarked on a campaign to increase my feelings for her by making me happy._

_Leonard: I'm sorry, that must be very difficult for you._

_Sheldon: It's awful. This morning, she arranged for me to be an Amtrak junior conductor for the day. It, it's usually only open to children. She got them to make an exception._

_Leonard: Shame on her._

_Sheldon: They let me blow the whistle, Leonard._

_Leonard: She's good._

_Sheldon: I know. And it gets worse. Her efforts are causing me to have affectionate feelings for her at inappropriate times._

_Leonard: You mean, like in bed or in the shower?_

_Sheldon: No! Would you please stop referencing that infernal book? For example, this morning, I was calculating the random motion of virtual particles in a vacuum, when suddenly the particles morphed into an image of Amy's dandruff gently cascading down onto her pale, slightly hunched shoulders. Oh, what has that vixen done to me, Leonard? _

_.._

The memory was interrupted by movement on the other side of the door. It sounded like plates being washed.

_Well, she's definitely home…Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_

"No, Cooper! Just get it over with." Sheldon argued with his own mind, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door in his usual manner.

He waited.

For six whole months, Sheldon had tried to push aside any growing feelings that he had for his girlfriend.

Of course, his friends and his mother had all basically said the same thing.

"_You can't fight your feelings."_

Sheldon of course, had tried very hard to do just that, but had been unable.

And now, here he was…

Amy answered the door.

"Sheldon!" She blinked, "I wasn't expecting you; is everything alright?"

"Of course it is." Sheldon tried for a small smile. "May I come in?"

Amy frowned but let him past her. "That sounds rehearsed. Would you care for a hot beverage?"

"Tea please," Sheldon nodded, standing awkwardly behind the couch, as Amy wandered towards the kitchen.

"You can sit down you know, Sheldon." She chuckled, taking a mug from the cupboard.

"Of course. Thank you." He stammered in reply. Sheldon winced. He sounded so idiotic; he couldn't even string together a sentence, and sounded like a stranger who had just entered Amy's apartment for the first time.

_I suppose in a way, I am… _He thought.

"Sheldon, are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked again, "I'm picking up on some very odd vibes from you."

_Drat._

"Well, I did come here to discuss something with you." Sheldon replied, wringing his hands, nervously.

Amy looked worried as she poured the boiled water into the mug, and brought it over to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" She took a seat next to Sheldon and handed him his drink.

Sheldon sighed, and paused.

He had rehearsed this! Why was he so nervous and lacking the ability to speak?

He took a drink and cleared his throat.

"I have come here to discuss amending the relationship agreement." He said quietly.

Amy blinked. "Amend it how? Are you breaking up with me?" Her eyes looked sad.

"What? No! No, I'm not terminating the relationship. Amy…" He tried to find the right words, "Amy, I would like to tell you something first, before we go onto discussing the agreement…"

Amy nodded cautiously. "Go on,"

Sheldon licked his lips and took a breath, frowning slightly.

He turned round some more to face Amy.

"You recall a few months ago; you conducted an experiment to increase my feelings for you by making me happy?"

"Yes, of course I remember. You insisted that it hadn't worked long-term." Amy nodded sadly.

_Why is he bringing up something so negative?_

"Well…You see, I _could _have been wrong…"

"You were wrong?"

"I said _could have been!_"

Amy rolled her eyes a little. "Right, of course. Please continue."

Sheldon swallowed again, feeling his nerves heighten.

"I was trying to fight against any feelings I had, which, as you know I usually do quite well!" He paused for Amy to nod, before continuing. "I may have failed."

Amy sat silently for some moments, her heart beating loudly. Her mouth became dry. "A-are you saying that you have feelings for me?" She whispered.

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably. "Don't make me say it."

"No…I want you to say it. I need to hear the truth. Please?"

Sheldon bit his lip, and looked down shyly. He wasn't very good with showing his emotions; everyone knew that.

Yet, if he didn't tell her soon, then he may lose her. At least, that is what Leonard and Penny had been telling him for so long.

Now he felt that he understood, even if it was only a little bit.

"Amy…I have feelings for you." He said quietly, almost little-boy like.

He looked at her shyly, and noted that she was grinning broadly and her eyes shone.

Those eyes.

Those shiny green eyes.

He stared at them, seemingly entranced.

He quickly snapped himself back to his senses, blinking.

_Stop acting like a hippie, Cooper! _

He tried to fight that nagging part of his brain his time, and allowed his eyes to move from her eyes, down to her smiling lips.

He licked his own lips.

Hastily, to cause a distraction, he held up the papers.

"I've added something. See if you can find it." He said quickly.

Amy wordlessly took The Relationship Agreement and flicked through the pages, carefully.

She scanned each page carefully, looking for changes.

She turned the page and froze.

_Section Six: Kissing._

_Kissing can be spontaneous, provided that both parties are not the carrier of any illnesses at the time, any mouth infections, and have rinsed with mouthwash at least thirty minutes prior to performing the kiss._

_Tongues may be used lightly, provided that great care will be taken to rid any excess saliva beforehand._

Amy looked up at her boyfriend.

"You want to kiss me?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Sheldon looked down.

"Apparently, that desire comes from having feelings for the other person. I have no control over it. Incidentally, I find myself often drawn to your lips, but had to stop myself from doing anything to them until I had drawn up this section of the agreement, and that you had consented to it." He replied. "But I ask that you follow the hygiene and safety provisions."

"Of course." Amy stammered. "Sheldon, this is a huge thing! How? I mean…are you sure?"

Sheldon nodded. "All those times you asked me to kiss you, I felt…well, bad about not doing it. I had to figure out these strange, unfamiliar feelings I was experiencing before I did anything."

Amy just nodded.

She picked up a pen from her coffee table. "Shall I sign then?"

Sheldon pointed to the places where Amy had to initial and sign her name.

Amy hurriedly did so, and returned the pen to the coffee table, then got to her feet.

Sheldon frowned. "Where are you going?"

Amy faced him. "I'm going to wash my mouth." She replied.

Sheldon's heart skipped a beat. "Okay." He squeaked.

"Do you care to do the same?"

"Actually, I did so before I left…Three times." Sheldon admitted, not meeting Amy's eye.

She nodded, then turned around, making her way to the bathroom.

Sheldon sat in silence, trying to regulate his breathing. He closed his eyes, trying to block any negative thoughts.

_No, you're doing this! Shut up, brain!_

Amy returned a few moments later, smelling of a strong freshmint smell. She took her seat on the couch, and licked her lips, shyly looking at her boyfriend.

He returned her glance, nervously.

The two of them felt like teenagers, about to kiss for the first time.

The more they thought about it, the more they realised that they basically were.

It was Sheldon who moved first. He slid closer to Amy; his heart feeling like it would burst out of his chest, as it was beating so hard.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and lightly licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

Amy noted the strong, minty smell of Sheldon's breath and felt nervous. She could practically feel his breath on her face.

"Don't move; just…stay still for a moment." Sheldon said in a small voice.

_Don't do it, don't do it!_

_DO IT! DO IT! YOU'LL FEEL BETTER IF YOU DO IT!_

The two sides of Sheldon's brain were arguing with each other.

He blinked hard to stop it.

Moving closer, he was barely an inch from Amy's mouth, which was still minty. That reassured him.

Amy's heart was pounding, and she was scared that he would lose his bottle any second.

_Kiss her for God's sake! You want to kiss her, just do it!_

Sheldon took one final breath and made contact with Amy's lips.

It was only a soft, nervous kiss, but it was a kiss all the same.

Which _he _had initiated!

Amy responded just as shyly and gently.

Sheldon was about to pull away, but the right side of his brain was screaming at him again.

_Prolong it! You need this, and so does she._

He deepened the kiss slightly, and felt Amy do the same.

Neither of them knew what to do with their hands, but they had plenty of time to figure that out in the future. For now, they just kept them in their laps.

Pulling away, Amy smiled.

Sheldon was still sheepish, and gave a very small smile in return, his brain now cheering for him.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy said, "I know that was hard for you."

"Not really." He admitted in reply. "I'll admit, the thought of saliva exchange and contraction of germs used to render me catatonic, but after spending sufficient amounts of time with you over the last two and a half years, I am more than familiar with your cleanliness. It was purely a matter of coming to terms with feelings and whatnot."

"What do you think of kissing?" Amy asked.

Sheldon took a breath. "Well…I found I liked it…A lot." He confessed.

Amy smiled. "I'm glad. Who knows, maybe we could introduce engaging in sexual intercourse before long." She chuckled.

"Baby steps, Amy, baby steps." Sheldon replied, hurriedly.

"Of course." Amy agreed. "So, that's not a definite no to sex then?"

Sheldon was speechless for a few moments, staring into space, considering.

"Let's just… see how things go vis-à-vis kissing for a while." He answered.

"Agreed." Amy nodded.

Sheldon gently kissed her again.

_You did it! _His right hemisphere was screaming; _you did it! Never let her go._

For the first time, his left hemisphere had to agree.

_I don't intend to._

..

**-Fin! –**

**..**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I tried to make them as close to their characters as I could. Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
